Electronic chips such as bank card chips contain confidential data likely to be coveted by pirates. To obtain this information, a pirate may carry out an attack by scanning the rear surface of the chip with laser pulses. The impact of the laser disturbs the chip operation. The observation of the consequences of such disturbances, sometimes called faults, enables the pirate to carry out the attack. To disturb the chip operation, the pirate may also apply positive or negative potentials using a probe in contact with the rear surface.
It is desirable to have electronic chips protected against this type of attack, called fault injection attack, known devices having various disadvantages and implementation issues.